lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth (Marvel's Prime Reality)
The Earth is the primary setting in the Prime Reality (Earth-616) within Marvel Comics' fictional universe. Whose publication history dates as far back as during the wartime patriotic comics of World War 2, starring Captain America. Most of the comic series mostly occur on Earth and to a lesser degree one of the pocket dimensions adjacent to Earth. The Cthulhu Mythos has been part of its history, publication wise since the 1970s with the 3rd volume of Journey into Mystery. When it comes to its fictional history, its relation to the Cthulhu Mythos dates far into its primordial age, during the time of the dinosaurs (tens of millions of years ago) in flashback and within the stories as back as the Thurian Age during Kull the Conqueror, over ten thousand years ago. Several Old Ones were active on Earth as far back as the Hyborian Age during the time of Conan the Barbarian. There have been several cosmic horror stories (or stories with such elements) in which the primary if not sole setting was on the Earth of the modern era, including "Wraith War" (1984-85 - Dire Wraith aliens), "Atlantis Attacks!" (1989 - Set the Elder God), "Planet of the Symbiotes" (1995 - Klyntar aliens), "Earth's Mightiest" (2009 - Chthon the Elder God), "Fear Itself" (2011-2012 - The Serpent), and "Monsters Unleashed" (2017 - Kaiju). Old Gods & New Gods On the planet Earth, there have existed eldritch entities since before life began. The first such entities were the Elder Gods, all of whom except for one (Gaea) became corrupted, twisted, and dark. Most of them were destroyed by her son Demogorge, though some managed to escape to other dimensions (e.g. Set and Chthon). Some time afterward the Many-Angled Ones (e.g. Shuma-Gorath and Quoggoth) established their reign over the Earth, hundreds of millions of years before the emergence of man. A few of them remained on Earth as recently as during the time of Conan of Cimmeria during the Hyborian Age, over 12,000 years ago. Afterwards new gods emerged, whose power paled in comparison to those that came before. Gods that appeared human and established their dominions in pocket dimensions adjacent to Earth, whose pantheons were worshiped by the various human civilizations. They still maintain contact with Earth, and some of its members (e.g. Thor and Hercules) interact with humans today. Races of Earth In the beginning there were the Elder Races, various monstrous humanoid and semi-humanoid species which were created by the Elder Gods Chthon and Set which ruled over the Earth. They ruled over the world for millions of years till the rising race of man put an end to their dominion and exterminated those most of those races, assuring in the Thurian Age tens of thousands of years ago. Earth was then visited by space gods (the Celestials) who experimented on the human race as they had experimented on lifeforms on countless worlds, producing three branches. The Eternals who were like demi-gods with extremely slow reproductive rates, the monstrous Deviants with unstable genes, and the mainstream human branch with the potential to produce mutations that eventually could evolve them into Celestials themselves. Wars erupted between the Eternals and Deviants, and by the latter part of the Thurian Age the Deviants had conquered most of humanity. Only for the Celestials to end their empire in a Great Cataclysm. In the aftermath, mankind regained its dominion over the Earth. The subterranean Moloids later emerged, an race engineered by the surviving Deviants who moved underground. The alien Kree discovered the Eternals and kidnapped a few, then experimented on humans creating the race of Inhumans. Atlanteans who survived the Great Cataclysm ended up evolving to survive underwater, and would give rise to Homo Mermanus. Down in the Savage Land, a humid tropical land in the Antarctica maintained by lost alien tech, various local races evolved, remnants of engineered species, including Saurian ones. Within the mainstream humans, mutants began to emerge. The oldest surviving mutant is Selene Gallo, a psionic mutant, a lifeforce vampire, and a powerful sorceress was born during the Hyborian Age. The next oldest surviving mutant is Apocalype who emerged three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, a ruthless social darwinist who has shaped the history of mankind since. Other mutants emerged, though few survived till the 20th century, as most were persecuted and killed due to the fear and envy they generated in men. By the late 20th century, there was a relative explosion in the number of mutants and most have concluded that sooner or later mutants will end up dominating the Earth, either inheriting it form normal humans, gradually displacing them, or violently taking it over in a war between humans and mutants. Resulting in increasing fear among normal humans leading to persecution and discrimination, the emergence of violent mutant hating organizations (e.g. terrorists) and government programs designed to control and/or exterminate mutants. Among mutants in turn mutant supremacist groups have emerged and underground resistance groups, while some mutant groups try to push for peace between the two. Alien Threats Earth has had to deal with various extra-terrestrial and extra-dimensional threats in the late 20th century and early 21st century. Humans had to fight a war against the Dire Wraiths who waged a global war of terror in the 1980s, called the Wraith War. Afterwards they had to deal with atrocities done against humans by remnants of the Kree military in the 1990s out of revenge for the fall of their empire at the hands of the Shi'ar, mistakenly blaming the humans. In the early 21st century, aliens successfully conquered the Earth twice, though each time it was a short-lived occupation, first by the Skrulls led by Queen Veranke and then by Thanos and his Black Order. There were also various attempted invasions and numerous infiltration operations from the start of the Cold War to the present by Skrulls, Brood, Kronans, Queega, Badoon, Stonians, and others. All of which were discovered and defeated by various organizations, super heroes, and teams of super heroes. Likewise there have been attempted invasions and infiltration from forces from various dimensions including that of the Dark Dimension (the domain of Dormammu), the Negative Zone (by the rival warlords Annihilus and Blastaar), and the Microverse (by Baron Karza and Psycho-Man). Like the alien incursions, so far all of them have been defeated and repelled. Factions Protagonist Organizations There are a number of organizations which protect mankind and the Earth from those which would conquer and enslave or exterminate mankind, whether the one threatening humanity is a human or mutant, a demon or god, an alien, a time traveler, or whatever they may be. The three main organizations tasked with that job are; * Brotherhood of the Shield = It was established over 3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, founded by those who had fought and saved the Earth from a Brood invasion. The organization has remained in the shadows, guiding mankind and fighting existential threats to the world. It has recruited into its inner circle some of the most brilliant and wisest individuals in human history, from the ancient world to the medieval world to modern times. From China, Europe, the Middle East, and elsewhere. It's current secret base of operations is an underground city in Italy. * S.H.I.E.L.D. = Which is a global law enforcement and intelligence agency, sometimes under the control of the United States (its founder and where its based) and sometimes under the control of the United Nations. It's known for its massive airships, the Helicarriers. Usually led by Colonel Nick Fury and has deployed teams of operatives with psionic abilities or supernatural abilities. * S.W.O.R.D. = It's mandate is the defense of Earth from extraterrestrial threats. The largest and most advanced, best armed and defended space station (the Pike), belongs to them. Who are Earth's first and final line of defense against alien invasion. Antagonist Organizations On Earth there are many criminal organizations involved in illegal activities including traditional organized crime (the Chinese Triads, Japanese Yakuza, Russian Mafiya, Italian Maggia, and Latin Drug Cartels) which are powerful entities themselves. Despite this they are not in the same league as the global criminal conspiracies and shadowy government organizations which seek to overthrow governments, impose their will on mankind, summon dark gods or demons, and/or exterminate parts of the human population (the undesirable parts). The most important being; * Hydra = Which originally was the Brotherhood of the Spear, the brother organization of the Brotherhood of the Shield, which was founded at the same time. Over time it devolved into a sinister conspiracy to conquer the world. It's a worldwide organization that has evolved over time and manifested in various incarnations. The most recent one is a fascist one though its ranks are multi-racial, influenced by the Axis powers of World War Two. It uses mostly technology but has harnessed the supernatural for its goals. For most of the later 20th century and early 21st century it has been led by Baron Strucker, a former Nazi. * Clan Akkaba = It's an organization which is as old as Hydra and likewise was founded in ancient Egypt. This organization though is one consisting of mutants, the descendants and followers of Apocalypse. Who have the same philosophy as he does, social darwinism and are mutant supremacists. Like Hydra its a worldwide organization, one whose vast resources allowed them to build a great hidden city under the North Pole. They posses advanced technology, including alien tech which they received from Apocalypse. * Atlas Empire = Which is also known as the Eternal Empire, is over a 700 years old. Established in the Mongol Empire, it has been based in China for most of its history and is one of the wealthiest and most powerful criminal organizations. Which has been led for most of its modern history by Plan Chu (aka, Golden Claw). It has a worldwide reach, access to a worldwide network of mystical tunnels (Dragon Tunnels), and subterranean cities and fortresses. It has access to mystical assets but most of its resources are technological in nature. It aims to restore the Mongol Empire but a global one, an empire dominated by the Asian "race". * The Hand = It's a death cult of ninjas, one which is at least over 400 years old having been founded in Shogunate Japan and may even be much older with its founding clan having roots in ancient China. They are the world's greatest assassins and have a worldwide network. They use technology and magic but there strength is in the mystical arts, gained by their allegiance to a demon known as the "Beast". Despite being a multi-racial organization, it is dominated by those from the Far East, both in numbers and in its leadership. Some of its ninjas have been given cybernetics. * Celestial Order of the Si-Fan = They are a secret society founded in China whose most infamous leader has been Zheng Zu (aka, Fu Manchu) who has led them for most of their modern history. It's an organization that is at least over a 100 years old, and which uses technology and mysticism with its assassins being martial artists. Some of who have been recently been enhanced with cybernetics. It's a worldwide organization, wealthy and powerful. Known for its engineered mutate hybrids and mutated monstrous animals (including giant scorpions and spiders). * The Hellfire Club = It's a conspiracy run by the rich and powerful of the world, one that is over 200 years old. Publicly it's a social club for the world's economic, political, and cultural elite. In other words for the rich, famous, and powerful. Which is a front for the conspiracy, one run by an Inner Circle which has its own private high-tech army. For the last few decades, after the overthrow and murder of its mutant hating leader, it has been been controlled by wealthy mutants (with Magneto sometimes being a member). * Advanced Idea Mechanics = They are an organization of criminal scientists. It was created by Hydra to keep the attention of SHIELD away from Hydra and eventually became an independent entity, one that at times has been in opposition to Hydra. They use super science to create weapons and technology to advance their agenda, which has varied over time. Depending on the leadership it can be one of global domination or simply making money, lots of money. When its the latter they end up selling technology, weapons, and services to super villains, dictatorships, warlords, terrorists, and any one willing to pay for what they offer. * Secret Empire = It's a fascist organization that like A.I.M, was established by Hydra to keep SHIELD focused elsewhere. Likewise like their counterparts in A.I.M, it would eventually become an independent entity. Unlike Hydra or A.I.M, it is does not have a worldwide reach, being restricted to the United States. It's goal is to take over the United States and establish an absolute monarchy with its inner circle as the royals. The organization has access to advanced technology and during the 1970s, the President of the United States was a member of its conspiracy. * Weapon Plus Program = Which is the super-soldier program of the Allies of World War Two. It continued on in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom, controlled by various government agencies. Their agenda evolved from creating better super-soldiers to developing genetically engineered weapons (humans and hybrids) that could defeat and subjugate mutants, and eventually to genocidal superhumans whose mission is the extermination of mutantkind. * Sentinel Programs = Various government programs which involve the use of the mutant-hunting Sentinel robots and later Sentinel cyborgs (Prime Sentinels) under various code names, most famously Project: Wideawake (the original) and Operation: Zero Tolerance (the nanite enhanced Prime Sentinels). Whose mission has varied from deterring mutants and defending mankind, to suppressing and persecuting the mutant population, and even the extermination of mutants. Various future timelines have revealed that the Sentinels end up being a threat to all superhumans (not just mutants) and end up establishing a tyrannical regime over humans as mutants descend from humans. Gallery Gallery of the Terran Lovecraftian Entities Chthon_(Carnage_Vol_2).jpg|Chthon (Old One, Elder God) Quoggoth_2.jpg|Quggoth (Old One) Set_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Set (Elder God) Cyttorak_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cyttorak Uluath_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Uluath Gallery of Interdimensional Demonic Races N'Garai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|N'Garai (demon race) Ru'tai_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ru'tai (demon race) Undying_Ones_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Undying Ones Gallery of Deities and Hell Lords Gaea_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gaea, Mother Earth Demigorge_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Demigorge, the God Eater Gods_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gods of Earth Skyfathers_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skyfathers Skyfathers_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Skyfathers Hell_Lords_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hell Lords Hell_Lords_2_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hell Lords Gallery of Primary Antagonist Organizations Hydra_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hydra Clan_Akkaba_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Clan Akkaba Atlas_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Atlas Empire The_Hand_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|The Hand Sentinel_Program_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sentinel Programs Hellfire_Club_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hellfire Club Celestial_Order_of_the_Si-Fan_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Celestial Order of the Si-Fan Weapon_Plus_Program_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Weapon Plus Program Advanced_Idea_Mechanics_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Advanced Idea Mechanics Secret_Empire_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Secret Empire Gallery of Primary Protagonist Organizations Brotherhood_of_the_Shield_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Brotherhood of the Shield SHIELD_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|SHIELD S.W.O.R.D._(Marvel_Comics).jpg|S.W.O.R.D. Gallery of Species on Earth Homo_Superior_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mutants Homo_Mermanus_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Homo Mermanus (e.g. Atlanteans) Eternals_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Eternals Deviants_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Deviants Inhumans_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Inhumans Moloids_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Moloids Hauk'ka_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Saurians Vampires_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Vampires Gallery of Primary Godlike Antagonists Cul_Borson_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Cul Borson, the Serpent Loki_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Loki Seth_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Seth Lilith_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lilith Hela_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Hela Pluto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Pluto Gallery of Primary Mortal Antagonists Apocalypse_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Apocalypse Dr._Doom_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dr. Doom Red_Skull_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Red Skull Zheng_Zu_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Zheng Zu (aka, Fu Manchu) Magneto_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Magneto Ultron_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ultron Green_Goblin_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Green Goblin Madelyne_Pryor_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Madelyne Pryor, The Goblin Queen Sphinx_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sphinx Mr._Sinister_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mr. Sinister Golden_Claw_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Golden Claw Selene,_the_Black_Queen_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Selen Gallio, The Black Queen Mandarin_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mandarin Bastion_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Bastion Morgan_le_Fay_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Morgan le Fay Gorgon_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Gorgon Attuma_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Attuma Wolfgang_Von_Strucker_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Baron Strucker Ghaur_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Ghaur Gallery of Primary Mortal Protagonists Super_Heroes_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Super Heroes of Earth X-Teams_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Mutants of the X-Teams Gallery of Locations on Earth Subterranea_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Subterranea Lemuria_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Lemuria Savage_Land_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Savage Land Monster_Island_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Monster Island Gallery of Dimensional Locations K'un-Lun_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|K'un-Lun (within Tibet) Astral_Plane_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Astral Plane Dimension_of_Dreams_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Dimension of Dreams Demons_of_Limbo_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Demons of Limbo Category:Locations